Aalyah
by Aslane
Summary: Parfois, on se demande qui on est ou ce qu'on fait dans ce monde. La réponse n'est pas simple parce que chaque personne est différente et a un rôle différent sur terre. Certains ce demande pourquoi ils sont comme ou d'autre pourquoi ils ne le sont pas. Cette question là est simple par contre, nous somme ce que nous somme parce que justement c'est nous.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Parfois, on se demande qui on est ou ce qu'on fait dans ce monde. La réponse n'est pas simple parce que chaque personne est différente et a un rôle différent sur terre. Certains ce demande pourquoi ils sont comme ou d'autre pourquoi ils ne le sont pas. Cette question là est simple par contre, nous somme ce que nous somme parce que justement c'est nous. On ne peut pas demander à être quelqu'un d'autre sans perdre son identité et sans son identité on est strictement rien. Mais moi la question que je me pose c'est pourquoi nous, pourquoi ça, pourquoi lui, pourquoi moi ? Il n'y a aucune réponse pour cette question là. C'est juste le destin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je laissais mes pieds trainaient sur le sol alors que je me rendais a mon arrêt de bus qui me mèneraient a l'aéroport. Mon avion décollait a 8 heure pile et il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le bus n'arrive. J'accélérer néanmoins pas le pas, il était 4 heures du matin et j'étais complètement dans les choux alors que je marcher en pleine nuit dans un petit vent frais.

Je partais direction Forks, le petit village où vie ma mère, c'est-à-dire au fin-fond-du-trou-du-cul-du-monde pour les vacances d'été. Je râlais mais franchement j'avais hâte d'y être. Ca allait être génial, en plus je ne l'avais pas vue depuis un an et mon père m'avait fait la surprise en m'organisant ce voyage. Mes parents étaient séparaient du coup j'ai du aller vivre avec mon père parce que ma mère avait un travail qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi.

Ma mère travaille en tant que journaliste alors elle voyage beaucoup et ça lui prend beaucoup de son temps. D'ailleurs en faisant ce travail, elle a rencontré un homme qui s'appelle Stéphane et d'après ses dires il a l'air plus que sympathique. J'ai hâte de le connaitre. Ma mère porte le nom de Belle. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce nom était merveilleux et qui caractérisé bien ma mère. Vous allez vous dires que c'est normale que je dise ça parce que c'est ma mère mais justement je ne le dit pas parce que c'est ma mère. Je le dis parce qu'elle est vraiment magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blond, ses yeux vert et du haut de ses 34 ans, on dirait un mannequin.

Mon père lui est le shérif de la ville. C'est une grande responsabilité, surtout dans une aussi grande ville que la Floride. Il est très respecté dans cette ville du coup et comme ça il a aussi pu rencontrer quelqu'un dans son métier qui puisse s'occuper de lui. Elle est tout en bas de l'échelle de grade mais peut-importe parce que tant qu'il l'aime il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte. Et d'ailleurs je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est tout en bas des grades, fragile, perdu au milieu de ce nouveau monde avec de la violence ou les policiers sont confrontés tous les jours qu'il la prit sous son aile et qu'il est tombé amoureux. Ne parlons pas de pitié hein ? Seulement, disons de l'attendrissement. Elle est vraiment sympa avec moi. C'est une présence féminine dans la maison qu'on ne peut pas négliger. Elle me donne de l'amour comme le ferait une maman et me fait des leçons de morale comme le ferait une maman aussi. Mais elle ne remplacera pas ma mère et elle le sait.

Et dans tout ça il y a moi. Oui je sais, je sais vous allez enfin pouvoir savoir qui je suis. Je m'appelle Aalyah Sanchez, j'ai 16 ans et je vais faire mon entrer en Terminale après ces vacances. Je voudrais écrire des romans plus tard, enfin je veux dire connu sous mon vrai non parce que j'ai déjà publié des livres sous un pseudonyme, mais je veux qu'on sache qui je suis. Dit comme ça, ca fait très égocentrique non ? Peut-importe mais _l'information_ qui vous manque le plus est surtout _qui_ je suis. Je suis un Loup-garou. Oui vous vous dites que je suis cinglé, que je m'invente une vie et bla bla bla mais vous êtes loin du compte mes amis.

Toujours dans mes pensés, je n'entendis pas le bus arrivait jusqu'à que le bruit devienne assourdissant et que je me rende compte qu'il soit là. Je pris ma grosse valise en main et mon sac à dos en direction de la porte du car qui venait de s'ouvrir pour me laisser entrer. Je passer la puce électronique de ma carte sur un appareil et me trouva un siège vers l'avant ou je m'installer tranquillement en faisant le moins de bruit possible, des gens dormait encore dans le bus et mis mes valises le mieux possible pour être confortable. Mes yeux se fermait tout seule et je ne lutais plus très longtemps, me laissant allez dans le noir profond du sommeil.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard et me rendis compte que le bus était vide, même le chauffeur n'était plus là et que nous étions arrivé a l'aéroport. Prise de panique je regardais mon téléphone pour avoir l'heure et sautais de mon siège en attrapant ma valise. Je descendis en courant du bus, il me restait à peine cinq minutes avant que mon avion décolle. Je ne ralentis pas le rythme et me dirigea vers mon guichet que la femme était sur le point de fermer. Heureusement que je m'étais réveiller parce que sinon j'aurais du attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour prendre un autre avion.

La femme m'avait pris en charge et une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'étais assis dans un siège de classe moyenne avec un verre de jus de fruit dans la main. Je me trouvais dans les premiers rangs, à côté d'un hublot comme je l'avais demandé. J'étais un peu claustrophobique donc si je n'avais pas le hublot je passerais sûrement la pire journée de ma vie. Je regardais les nuages s'abaissait au fur et à mesure que l'avion augmenter sa progression vers le ciel. J'étais persuadé que tout irait bien et que je passerais une d'excellente vacance. Ça allait vraiment être super.

* * *

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard_

L'avion entamait sa longue descente vers l'aéroport de Seattle alors que j'ouvrais doucement les yeux. Apparemment je m'étais endormie sans même m'en rendre compte parce que la seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir demandé un plaid et mettre posait contre le hublot frais alors que ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. D'ailleurs ma migraine avait disparu durant le trajet. Je pris conscience que j'avais dormit pendant plus de huit heures puisque je m'étais endormie à peine une heure après le décollage.

Je me redressais et passer une main dans mes cheveux décoiffer. Bah tiens il ne manquait plus que ça dis donc. Je balançais ma tête en avant pour renverser mes cheveux et pouvoir en faire une queue de cheval. Je rassemblais vite fait mes cheveux et le noua grâce a mon élastiques. Mon maquillage n'avait heureusement pas coulé parce que sinon je n'aurais pas eu l'air très fine tiens.

L'avion amorça sa descente en douceur et se stabilisa rapidement avant de s'arrêter complètement. Voilà j'étais enfin arriver et j'allais bientôt voir ma mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manquait dis donc ! Je pris mon sac à dos que j'avais tenu a garder pendant le trajet puisqu'il y avait mes affaires personnel tel que mon ordinateur, mon portable ou même mon porte feuille pour ne pas qu'on me les vole ou qu'il se casse lors des mises en soute . C'était vraiment des brutes lors des mises en soute franchement.

Je descendis précipitamment de l'avion faisant attention à ne rentrer dans personne et partit chercher mes deux grosses valises. L'avantage d'être un loup-garou c'est que je n'ai besoin de personne pour les porters. Je pris mon sac à dos sur les épaules et tirait les deux autres valises de mes mains. Je trouvais difficilement le parking malgré toutes ses indications, bah oui il est quand même grand cet aéroport hein.

Je me posais contre un poteau et posa mes valises qui malgré ma force commencé à me peser un peu sur les bras. J'en profitais pour sortir une petite bouteille d'eau de mon sac pour en boire quelques gorger histoire de m'hydrater un peu. Je sortis par la même occasion mon téléphone portable voir si ma mère ne m'avait pas envoyé un texto ou quoi que ce soit pour m'indiquer ou elle était histoire que je ne fasse pas le tour du parking pour rien. Et effectivement j'avais un texto qui datait d'à peine quelques que minutes qui me disais qu'elle était stationné en E8. J'étais dans la rangé des B alors je n'étais plus très loin.

Je rangeais toute mes affaires dans mon sac à dos avant de reprendre mes valises et de me diriger vers la rang peine 25 mètres de ma position. Et effectivement ils étaient là tout les deux devant leurs gros 4x4 gris métallisait qui paraissait neuf. C'était une nouvelle voiture apparemment parce que je ne l'avais jamais vue mais c'était un super bon choix parce qu'il était vraiment magnifique ce 4x4.

Je me précipite vers ma mère en lâchant mes valises au dernier moment pour lui sautait dans les bras.

« Maman ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Lui dis-je en la serrant plus que de raison.

« Oh moi aussi mon ange tu m'as manqué ! »

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue avant de me reculer un peu pour la contempler. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Mais regarde toi ma chérie ! Comme tu a grandis. Tu es devenue une vraie femme maintenant ! » Me dit ma mère en me prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Je la serrais très fort dans mes bras quelques secondes avant de m'éloigner d'elle et d'observait l'homme a ses côté qui était tout aussi beau que sa mère. Il était grand, il devait avoir la trentaine avec des cheveux courts de la couleur d'ébène. Il était vraiment musclé et avait un regard tendre posait sur moi et ma mère. Je souris et m'approcher de lui pour lui faire la bise. Il dut se baiser pour pouvoir atteindre ma joue et on ne put s'empêcher de rigoler tout les trois.

Je ne m'étais pas encore présenter, ni lui d'abord et je pris l'initiative de le faire.

« Moi c'est Aalyah. » Lui dis-je toute sourire.

« Moi c'est Stéphane. » Me dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Voila qu'on allait bien s'entendre tout les deux, j'en étais sur. Ma mère pris la parole en souriant tendrement.

« Bon on ne va pas trop s'attarder, tu dois être crevé ma chérie. »

« Oui merci maman. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir. »

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire et ouvrit le coffre pour que Stéphane puisse mettre les valises dans le coffre. Je le remerciais et montais à l'arrière de la voiture, très vite suivie par ma mère et son compagnon.

Je déposais lourdement mes valises et mon sac à dos au pied de mon lit et me laissais tomber sur celui-ci. J'étais crevé, on avait roulé encore quatre heures et franchement ce n'était pas très confortable. Il était presque le l'heure de manger mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim du coup je restais dans ma nouvelle chambre pour me reposer. D'ailleurs celle-ci était plutôt mignonne, elle était dans les tons beiges avec une commode blanche, un bureau en bois et un lit deux places au centre. C'était simple mais c'était cool puis j'allais pouvoir la décorer comme je veux sans être gêner par l'encombrement ou les couleurs.

Je sortis toute mes affaires de mon petit sac, c'est-à-dire mon PC portable, mon téléphone et mon porte feuille histoire de remplir un peu la pièce. Je mis mon PC sur mon bureau et rangé mon porte feuille et mon téléphone sur ma petite table de nuit.

Je m'installais confortablement sur le, en tailleur et allumer mon ordinateur. Je vérifiais aussi mon portable et découvris un texto de mon père, je m'empressais de le rassurer et en envoyés aussi quelques-uns a mes amis pour leurs annoncé que j'étais bien arrivé. Une fois tout ça fait je vérifier mes mails mais comme je n'avais rien reçu de nouveau j'arrêter mon PC que je posais sur le sol. Je soufflais et jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, il n'était pas loin de vingt et une heure et j'étais épuiser. Cependant je descendis embrasser ma mère et Stéphane puis filé à la douche avant de me coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais déjà dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Pour le premier chapitre je pense que c'est une longueur plutôt bien, après tout ce n'est que l'intro aha... Mais bon vous me direz ce que vous pensez de la longueur et de mon chapitre en général. Je ne fais aucune promesse pour les publications étant donné que je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance mais ça ne veut quand même pas dire que je vais m'arrêter d'écrire pour autant mais je préfère prendre mon temps plutôt que de précipiter les choses. Bref, merci a ceux qui jetteront un coup d'œil par ici! Ah oui, au-faite je recherche une bêta qui pourrait corriger mes chapitres rapidement quand il ou elle les recevras. Merci d'avance ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà maintenant une semaine que j'étais chez ma mère. C'est fou ce que le temps peut passer si vite. Mais franchement quand je me dis que je vais encore passer sept semaines dans les mêmes conditions, ça va être un rêve. On a beaucoup rigolé, on a parlé et on a même fait trois jours de shopping. Ma mère m'avait proposé d'aller faire un peu de shopping pour du changement mais j'avais bien sûr refusé, je n'avais pas tant d'argent que ça mais avec ses yeux de cockers je n'ai pas pu résister et elle a même insisté a me payer les vêtements.

Mais elle a aussi voulue y aller une deuxième fois et je n'ai pas pu résister non plus. Quand ma mère veut quelques choses, il faut être sur qu'elle l'aura, elle est buté et têtue mais je l'aime plus que tout. Le premier jour on l'a passé à bronzer dans le jardin, avec la piscine qu'elle a, on ne peut que passer la journée dedans. On a beaucoup parlé ce jour là, en plus Stéphane n'était pas présent parce qu'il travaillait du coup ca a était une bonne journée entre filles.

Le deuxième jour on à fait exactement pareille, tranquille dans le jardin, maman a d'ailleurs pris un gros coup de soleil dans le dos, elle n'arrivait même plus a se mettre sur le dos. Ca m'a bien fait marré d'ailleurs a la voir galérer comme ça mais gentille comme je suis, je lui ai généreusement étalé de la crème dans le dos. Sa nous a bien fait rire aussi. Pour moi l'avantage d'être un loup c'est que je n'attraperais jamais de coup de soleil.

Puis il y a eu les trois jours de shopping qui on suivies. Le troisième on y est allé, cette fois pour les chaussures. Elle m'a vraiment gâté pendant ses trois jours de shopping, elle a vraiment était généreuse avec ses chaussure a 200 euros la paire. J'ai faillis la tué quand j'ai vu le prix je lui ai fait promettre de me laisser payer le restaurant au moins une fois. Certes c'est ma mère et il est normale pour vous que ce soit elle qui me paye tout ça mais je n'ai pas trop l'habitude, d'habitude je me paye moi-même mes fringues avec le baby-sitting que je fais de temps en temps les week-ends.

Aujourd'hui c'est le week-end, du coup je me suis accordé une grasse mâtiné prolonger. Il est déjà une heure de l'après-midi et je suis encore au fond de mon lit. En même temps hier j'ai veillé tard parce qu'il a fallu que je règle deux trois truc avec mes amis puis j'ai lu et je n'ai pas fait attention a l'heure. Le programme de mon après-midi était déjà tout tracé. Je ne m'étais pas transformé depuis déjà presque une semaine et ma louve commencé à s'impatienter, je le sentais. Du coup j'avais décidé de passer le reste de la journée dans les bois. Je n'aurais cas prétexter avoir envie de faire une bonne balade et comme ma mère détesté marcher je serais tranquille pour me transformer a ma guise.

Je connaissais un peu les bois des environs puisque mon père et ma mère étaient né ici et qu'il nous arrivait de venir rendre visite à ma grand-mère. Quand j'étais chez elle, vue que la maison était a l'orée des bois, j'allais y jouer a chaque fois que je venais. Il y avait même un endroit ou j'adorais venir quand j'ai commencé à grandir et que je n'avais plus l'âge pour m'amuser avec la terre. C'est comme une minuscule clairière avec une rivière qui y passe en plein milieu. Les arbres était dégager du coup le soleil pénétrer toute la journée dans mon petit coin de paradis.

En plus aujourd'hui un grand soleil dominé la vallée et il n'y avait pas un nuage en vue. Ca aller vraiment être une bonne journée.

Je décidais enfin de sortir de sous ma couette bouillante, réchauffer par mon corps lui aussi bouillant. Je descendis les escaliers mollement, encore dans le brouillard. Mon pyjama était léger mais il faisait bon dans la maison alors ca ne posait pas trop de problème. Bizarrement la maison était vide. Ils avaient sûrement due sortie tout les deux pour faire un peu les courses. C'est vrai, je l'ai avait complètement dévalisé avec mon appétit de loup. Un petit papier jaune accroché sur le frigo attirât mon attention.

 _Partit pour une urgence au boulot, Stephan est avec moi. On ne rentrera que dans trois jours, on a aussi fait les courses pour ne pas que tu ais à le faire. Des lasagnes sont dans le frigo si t'a faim. Maman_

Ah, bah je ne m'attendais pas à ça dis donc. Bon bah super, j'allais passer trois jours seuls. Positivons, au moins je n'aurais pas a me justifier si je rentrais tard ce soir. Je repensais aux lasagnes et la nausée monta rien qu'à penser a en manger au réveil. Je préférais me faire un bon petit café chaud avec des pancakes mais tout compte fait j'avais la flemme de faire des pancakes alors je me fis un rapide café au lait. Je pris place sur un des tabourets et mis la télé. Mais la télé ne servait a rien puisque j'étais bien loin dans mes pensées.

Ma louve brulait d'impatience de pouvoir déchiqueter un de ses vampires à la con. Mais je n'étais pas sûr qui en est dans la région quoique, il y en a des loups-garous dans la région donc il y a forcément des vampires. Oui je suis au courant pour ses légendes Quileutes puisque j'en suis moi aussi une. J'en porte fièrement la marque sur mon épaule droite d'ailleurs. Je portais le café au lait a mes lèvres pour boire quelques goutte du liquide chaud.

Je ris en pensant aux conséquences de tout ça. La première fois que je m'étais transformé c'était quand je m'étais battu avec une fille de ma classe a mes 14 ans. Oui ça fait très tôt et en plus j'étais seule lors de cette épreuve, sans meute ni anciens pour m'éclaircir les idées. J'étais totalement effrayer par ma nouvelle forme. Je suis resté sous cette forme pendant trois semaines et mon père était mort d'inquiétude. En ville tout le monde me cherchait jour et nuit sans relâche. Je veillais sur mon père à distance histoire qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, vous voyez de quoi je parle.

Non que mon père est des idées suicidaire mais dans ma tête d'ado de 14 ans tout était possible. Puis a force de voir mon père dans cet état là j'ai tellement voulue retrouver ma forme humaine que j'ai réussie à le faire. Mais le gros problème était que j'étais complètement nu et qu'un tatouage était apparu sur mon épaule gauche. Alors imaginer l'état de mon père quand il m'a vue rentrer comme ça. Il était d'abord super inquiet mais l'inquiétude à laisser place a la colère et j'ai pris la plus grosse baffe de ma vie avant d'être punie pour les mois qui ont suivies.

Ma mère avait vue le tatouage le premier jour, celui ou nous avons passé la journée à bronzer mais ma mère est plus cool et n'a presque rien dit sur le sujet, ce qui m'a fortement rassuré. Donc après les « retrouvailles » avec mon père j'ai fait des recherches sur internet pour pouvoir m'aider avec ce que je suis. Comment me transformer, bah oui moi je croyais que c'était comme dans les loups, ils se transforment que a la pleine lune mais c'était totalement différent.

De un j'étais beaucoup plus beau qu'eux et je ressemblais a une vrai louve mais en trois fois plus grande. Je me transformais que sous la colère ou sur des émotions fortes. Mais je pouvais aussi me transformer sur demande, ça c'était super cool d'ailleurs. Je suis très rapide et je suis invincible quasiment. Je guéris beaucoup plus vite que la normale alors une blessure mortel pour un humain est pour moi qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Puis j'ai lu une légende vraiment bizarre sur un phénomène dit très rare. Ca s'appelle l'imprégnation. Moi non plus je n'ai rien compris au début mais enfaîte il s'agit comme d'un coup de pouce des anciens. Ils te montrent la personne qui te correspond le mieux.

Alors au moment où tu croise les yeux de cette personne, ton monde tourne autour que de cette seule et même personne. Tu veux la protéger et l'aimer a tout prix mais il y a un problème qui vient entacher le tableau. Le secret est sensé rester secret a toute personne non imprégnée ou qui ne se transforme pas. Vous vous dites sûrement que il n'y a pas de problème puisque cette personne a le droit de savoir mais le plus dur est de l'annoncé. Cette personne prend peur la plupart du temps et s'en vas, laissant le loup pitoyable qui se laisse mourir. Un loup sans son âme sœur n'est plus rien alors il se laisse mourir pour échapper a cette douleur qui le consume.

C'est franchement flippant mais je crois que j'aimerais que sa m'arrive. Bon je l'avoue je suis très romantique et je rêve d'une demande en mariage parfaite et tout ce qui va avec.

Je finis mon café et fis le petit brin de vaisselle avant de monter dans ma chambre pour prendre des vieux habits parce qu'ils finiront ou déchirer ou ils resteront dans la boue alors je n'allais pas choisir des vêtements neuf pour ça. Je pris un jogging usé et un vieux débardeur, lui aussi usé. Bon sa devrait faire l'affaire. J'espère en tout cas que personne ne trouvera mes vêtements sinon on trouvera ça franchement bizarre. Des sous-vêtements et des habits par terre dans la forêt c'est pas vraiment courant ou on pourrait penser à quelques choses de pas très catholique.

Je l'aie enfilé rapidement et mis mes baskets. Je n'oubliais pas de glisser la clé sous le paillasson avant de me diriger dans le centre du petit village pour trouver une entrée vers la forêt. Je ne mis pas très longtemps à arriver dans ce qui appelle « le centre du village ». Si vous voulez mon avis sa ressemble plus a un terrain de terre sécher avec deux maisons autour. D'ailleurs une d'elle donner sur la forêt. Parfait. C'était une petite maison en bois avec un petit escalier qui donner sur un petit jardin en contre bas. Mignon.

Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre s'il y avait beaucoup de personne dans le coin et tout ce que j'entendis c'est un gros raffut venant de la maison qui menait vers la forêt. C'était des garçons et ils devaient au moins être une dizaine vue tout le raffut qu'ils font. Je devrais pouvoir passer tranquille, ils sont l'air bien occupé là-dedans. Je marchais vers la maison avant de la contourner en essayent de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Bah oui ce n'était pas un crime mais voir quelqu'un passer chez toi comme ça, c'est plutôt déplacer.

J'arrivais rapidement a l'orée de la forêt et vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour pouvoir me déshabiller tranquillement mais au moment ou je m'apprêter a retiré mon haut quelques choses attira mon attention. Il s'agissait d'un tas de tissu sur le sol. Etrange. J'en soulevais un et découvert que c'était un short. Il y en avait deux autres sur le sol. Des shorts ? Je fronçais les sourcils et tournais ma tête vers la maison. A quoi sa leurs servait de mettre des shorts ici. A moins que… J'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question que j'entendis un grand fracas de la porte de la maison.

Eh merde alors ! Je me tournais vers le coin de la maison quand je vis un homme, il était géant et semblait énerver.

« Eh ! Toi là ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

J'ouvris grand les yeux quand d'autre personne comme lui arrivait. Ils avaient tous le même tatouage que le miens, sur l'épaule gauche eux. Ils me fixèrent tous alors que je m'étais figé avec le short dans la main quand je me rendis qu'ils fixaient tous mon tatouage. Oups. Ils avaient beau être comme moi, ils me faisaient quand même peur. C'était des mâles quoi.

Je lâcher précipitamment le short et me transformais en vitesse avant de prendre la fuite comme si le diable était a mes trousses. Et effectivement j'entendais des pas foulés le sol aussi vite que moi. Et ils étaient énormes d'après le bruit que faisaient leurs pattes sur le sol. J'accélérais le pas quand j'entendis les grognements se rapprochaient dangereusement. J'allais me faire avoir. J'allais me faire avoir. En même temps c'était normal qu'ils soient énervés puisque j'étais sur leurs territoires. Aïe, je n'y avais pas pensé ça.

J'accélérer un peu plus le pas quand je décidais de me battre. Après tout je n'étais pas une débutante et j'espérer qu'ils ne me sauteraient pas tous dessus en même temps. Au moins le temps que je me prépare une petite stratégie pour éviter de mourir aussi pitoyablement. Je me retourner brusquement, leur faisant face. Ils eurent juste le temps de freiner afin de ne pas me rentrer dedans. Je mis en position défensive et montra les dents en grognant. Ils étaient au moins dix, comme je l'avais prédits lors de mon repérage tout a l'heure. La poisse.

Un loup attira mon attention plus que les autres. Ils étaient plus grands et plus imposant que les autres. Franchement il était flippant lui. Je ne vus pas le coup venir quand je le vis me saute dessus et je n'eu donc pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il m'écrasa de tout son poids, m'empêchant de bouger et de respirer. Il avait une patte sur ma tête et les crocs près de ma gorge. Argh ! T'est dans le pétrin là ma vielle hein ! Sans blague. Et voilà que je commençais à devenir sénile. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment en plus.

Je pus tourner assez la tête pour lui attraper la patte et de morde de toute mes forces dedans pour que ce crétin me lâche. Il recula en couinant alors que ses compères étaient eux aussi près à me sauter dessus. Je me lever rapidement et m'ébrouer. Il fallait que je change de stratégie si je ne voulais pas qu'ils me bouffent toute crue. Parce que oui en les regardants j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils voulaient me bouffer.

En attendant il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution avant qu'il soit trop tard. Bon pour commencer il ne fallait pas que je me montre agressive sinon j'étais vraiment foutue. Je repris une position droite et fermer la gueule pour qu'on ne voit plus mes crocs puis enfin je remis mes oreilles en place, de manière détendue et m'assis sur le sol. Le grand noir, celui qui était plus que flippant et qui devait être l'Alpha repris une position normale lui aussi mais n'ordonna apparemment pas a ses compères d'en faire de même. Bon c'est déjà mieux que rien. Je le vis faire demi-tour sans comprendre quand je compris qu'il allait se retransformer puisque aucun des autres le suivie.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'un simple short. Ce que j'avais vue tout à l'heure derrière. Il est grand, avec beaucoup de muscle et il est très imposant. C'était le même que celui que j'ai vue tout à l'heure, celui qui m'a crier dessus. Il passa au milieu de ses loups et se posta juste devant eux sans trop s'approcher de moi. Histoire que je ne lui saute pas dessus et que je lui arrache la tête. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui avais essayé de les bouffer... Crétins vas. Bon en attendant je ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'il à a me dire.

« Bonjour. Moi je m'appelle Samuel Uley. Je suis l'Alpha de cette meute et ici c'est mon territoire. Retransforme-toi pour qu'on discute. »

Je secouer ma tête de façon négativement. Non mais il rêve lui. Il croit que je vais me mettre a poil devant lui. Il avait oublié que j'avais explosé mes vêtements. Je pointais mon museau vers son short pour qu'il comprenne.

« Quoi ? Ah oui ça. Seth va demander à Emily un short et un débardeur. »

Il dit ça sans jamais me lâcher du regard. Il croit que je vais m'enfuir ou quoi ? Franchement comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Je regardais le petit loup sablé qui devait être Seth grogner pour la forme mais y allait quand même. Je souris en voyant la petite scène mais me repris bien vite. J'étais entrain de rire de mes « agresseurs » bien que je ne sois pas morte.

On attendit à peine quelques minutes avant que le loups sablé revienne avec ce qu'avait demandé l'Alpha. Sa devrait faire l'affaire, peut-être un peu petit mais pas beaucoup. Le loup le donna à Samuel qui me les balança en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches en attendant. Heu… Il est sérieux, il allait quand même pas rester là à me regarder me changer. Je grognais un coup pour lui faire comprendre de dégager et il se retourna en faisait signe aux autres loups de faire de même. Je repris vite fait ma forme humaine et enfila mes vêtements a une vitesse jamais pris pour enfiler des vêtements.

« C'est bon. »

Ils se retournèrent tous et Samuel s'autorisa un pas vers moi. Maintenant il ne risquer plus grand choses d'après a part que je lui mette une droite mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

« Tu va nous suivre, on va aller discuter chez moi. »

« Non je vous suivrais que quand tes rejetons auront repris forme humaine. »

Il serra la mâchoire mais fit signe a sa meute de se retransformer. Ils partirent tous quelques secondes afin de revenir habiller. Je ne fis pas attention à eux, trop occuper a défier ce crétin d'Alpha. Maintenant je ne risquais plus rien puisque il était décidé à parler et plus a me bouffer. Bon début…

« Bon maintenant on peut y aller. »

Ils m'encerclèrent histoire que je ne parte pas en courant. Ils m'insupportaient déjà ceux-là. Mais je n'ajoutais rien histoire de finir vite fait cette histoire. Ils avancèrent et je fus obligé de suivre le pas. Super, ca commençait bien tout ça.


End file.
